Robin Atkin Downes
Robin Atkin Downes is an English screen and voice actor, who is known for his work in live action, animation and video games. He portrayed Edward's voice. Biography Robin Atkin Downes has an extensive and distinguished career in all aspects of the film and television industry, not only as an accomplished Actor but also as a Director, Producer, Voice Over Artist, Mocap Artist and Music Producer. Born and raised in the U.K., he was trained in the United States, with a Masters of Fine Arts degree from Temple University in Philadelphia. Robin's on camera credits include series regular, recurring and guest starring roles on many shows including "Criminal Minds", "NCIS", "Entourage", "CSI Miami", "The Starter Wife", and "In Plain Sight" among others. He has also worked on Many features including "Mission Impossible 4", "Transformers 2 Revenge of The Fallen", "How To Train Your Dragon", and "Pirates of The Caribbean". His Creature vocal effects can be heard in many films including "Green Lantern", "Immortals", "Happy Feet 2", "The Wolf Man", "Wolverine", "Aliens Vs Predator", and "The Tale of Desperaux". As a Voice Over artist, Robin is one of the most prolific voice actors in Los Angeles and is proficient in over 60 dialects. He has acted in 100's of the top interactive titles in the industry, as well as work on commercials and animated shows. His current animated series work includes roles in "Thundercats", "The Clone Wars" "Avengers, Earths Mightiest Heroes","The Regular Show", and "Green Lantern", among many others. Robin performed the role of David in Katsuhiro Otomo's "Steam Boy", with Patrick Stewart, Alfred Molina and Anna Paquin. Other interactive credits include Talbot in "Uncharted 3 Drakes Deception", Joseph Capelli in "Resistance 3", Atoq Navarro in "Uncharted - Drakes Fortune", Sean Devlin in "Saboteur", Travis Touchdown in "No More Heroes", and Captain Slag in "Ratchet & Clank." His vocal creature skills were used for several of the locust creatures in the "Gears Of War" franchise as well as the characters Kim Minh, Niles and Chaps. He is working on many of the new titles to be released on the PS3 and the X Box 360. In addition he also performs promos and trailers for television and film. Robin's Stage credits include performances in London, Prague and the United States including John Wilkes Booth in the Philadelphia premiere of "Assassins" "Cyranau De Bergerac" at the famed Walnut Street Theatre. Skinlad/Brink in "Road" performed at The Wilma Theatre and in Prague and The title role in Dracula at the Hermosa Playhouse. Selected Filmography *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) *''How to Train Your Dragon (2010) *''Prometheus (2012) *''Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013) Trivia *Resides in Los Angeles, California. *One of the top Voice Over talents in Los Angeles. Known for his versatility on the stage and in television and film. He is proficient in over 40 dialects. Sources *Robin Atkin Downes at IMDb *Robin Atkin Downes at Wikipedia. Photo Gallery RAD.jpg|Robin Atkin Downes. 120320-downes.png|Robin Atkin Downes image. Robin Atkin Downes.....jpg|Robin image. Category:Actor Category:Males